Super Or Not?
by J5fan10
Summary: Watch as Fatima, Daniela, Warren, and Matt go on there journey through sky high! The only thing Fatima is scared about, is becoming a sidekick. Will she and her friends be able to survive this super school? Go and find out!Short and sweetplease review!
1. Chapter 1

**My super Story**

**By**

**Fatima Peabody**

**Chapter 1 the introduction of our lives**

_**This story is about 4 teens that have special powers, and have to go to a school to learn more and explore there powers.**_

_**The school is called Sky high.**_

_**See as the drama in there lives expand as they go through with school!**_

_**This story is based on the movie of Sky high.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Fatima: Which is my character, a very funny, sarcastic person (which always seems to get her into trouble!) who in this case, has super powers in the story. But are her powers really super? 15 years**

**Daniela: Fatima's best friend, who also happens to have super powers like her. Daniela also gets herself into trouble. But what can you say? Also, she is very clumsy and brings a lot of people down with her. But still, she is the coolest friend ever! 15 years**

**Samantha Jordon's: A.K.A. Stuck-up princess is the Queen Bee around the school. Or should I say Queen Rat? She is a senior, as we are freshman. That's just great. Well, as much as I _love _talking about her I really have to stop. And I mean really. She's not even here, and she's already getting on my nerves! 17 years**

**Matt: Who is also me and Danni's best friend. He too has super powers. And get this! His are actually super! Matt is sort of out there sometimes though but it makes us laugh. He's good people. 15 years**

**Warren: Trust me! This is the last best friend of all the friends we have! He can be a little cold sometimes, but hey! He's a nice guy, once you get to know him. And oh yeah! He's super, too. Just like matt! 16 years**

**Well, that's all the true main characters! (Well except for the Queen Rat) Here's my story!**

"**Guess what?" Said Matt. We were all talking on the phone on four way. "I learned to fly today!" Okay, wait just one minute. Before I go on, I guess I'm going to have to tell you what super powers we have, right? Well Matt is unusually strong, and now as you can see, he can fly. Warren has fire powers. Simple as that……Not! When he is mad, you'd better stay away from him. And I mean really! And me? I can change into a Ginny pig. I know, I know. It's pretty sad, but that's what I was born with! And Daniela can change mold into flowers. Not so showy, right? Well, that's just us. **

**Okay, back to the conversation. "Wow!" I said. Really? Danni asked. "Yep!" Matt said proudly. "That's cool." Said Warren. "That is awsome!" I said. "I can't believe were going to Sky high tomorrow!" Said Danni. Okay, wait another minute. I guess you want me to talk about Sky High too. Well, it is a school were teens have super powers. Awsome, right? Not really. See, they put the freshman in there places. As to mean were they belong. Hero or Sidekick. Daniela and I are most likely to become sidekicks. (Read summary for more details, if you've already seen the movie your in good shape!)**

"**Yeah Danni, but you and Fatima just might become sidekicks." Said Warren. "He's right." I said brought down. "Oh Great." she said. "Hey you guys, I think we should call it a night." I said pretending to be tired. "Alright, Bye!" they all said. I hung up, because I really didn't want to talk anymore. It was depressing knowing that I might be a sidekick.**

**What's the point of having powers, when they're no good? **

**Authors note: Hope it wasn't bad for a first time, guys.**


	2. School:A nightmare

My Super Story

By

Fatima Peabody

Chapter 2: School, what a nightmare!

"**Fatima!" "Wake up!" "You'll be late for your first day!" I moaned almost tossing myself out of bed. I lay there for a few minutes thinking. "School!" I screamed. I got up quickly putting on my clothes (That I am so foolishly proud of) ate my breakfast, and rushed out the door to my bust stop. **

**There, I see Danni, Warren, and Matt. "What's up?" said Danni. "Nothing much." I said smiling. "Hey." Said Warren and Matt. Okay look. I'll probably be stopping for minutes just to explain some things, okay?**

**I forgot to tell you guys what everyone looks like: Danni-Hair: Blond Eyes: Blue Special feature: Her whole face---she looks really pretty!**

**Me: Hair: Brown/long Eyes: brown Special feature: Clothes---dress like a Queen!**

**Warren: Hair: brown/longish eyes: green special feature: muscle---we are all lazy and he won't stop nagging us about it!**

**Matt: Hair: brown/spikes eyes brown special feature---powers!**

"**So Warren, you've been there before, and you know don't you?" "Where is the bus?" I asked. "It'll be here soon, just wait." And as if on cue, a bus came right up to the stop. All of us stepped on. "Ah!" "Now isn't it Mr. Peace!" Said the driver. Warren gave a slight smile, and said "These are my friends." "My name is Fatima." I'm Daniela." "And I'm Matt." "Alright, well go ahead and take your seats!"**

**When I got to my seat, I said "Seat belts?"" Who puts seat belts on a bus seat?" I asked. "Trust me." said Warren chuckling a bit. "You're going to need it." I sighed. "All right." I said.**

"**This is everyone?" Asked the Bus driver. All right! Where off! The bus was going really slow, and then started to pick up speed. My heart started to race. It felt like being on one of those roller coaster rides from six flags. Then to my surprise it felt like the bus was actually rising! Then……."Aaaaaaaaaaaggggghhh!" screamed everyone. Then without noticing what I was doing, I held my hands up in the air. (Smart Fatima, really smart) When I glanced to look at him, he was staring at me. And me as a dummy was screaming for my life!**

**Well this was sure going to be an interesting day. Then the bus stopped to a halt. "You know what?" Danni asked. "Maybe I'll skip the bus next time." Warren chuckled a bit, as we got off the bus. We were all standing in front of the school now. "Wow." said Matt. "Let's go, so you guys can sort out your powers." said Warren. As we walked in side of the school, two people approached us. One was very flexible, and the other came to us really fast.**


End file.
